


Take a break for one night

by ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Night Stands, One Shot, POV Second Person, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome/pseuds/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome
Summary: You just couldn’t explain, how you ended up in his arms, but it felt better than you had expected.English is not my first language.





	Take a break for one night

Helmut Zemo had decided to take for one night a break, even if that meant to forgot his family for a short time. And he needed to admit, that he was ashamed of himself about that, well at least for the very first few minutes. Then he had begun to touch you slowly. Told you that it been a long time since he had slept with a woman or anyone else than his wife. “It’s okay, after all you’re the one who should get please, by the end of the night.”, you had said to him with a shy smile, avoided to look into the hazel colored eyes, when he sat across from the table. “This will be my first time…”, you added, but somehow regret it afterwards.

Helmut had just smiled at that comment, but appreciated your honest towards him. But still…he felt filthy, maybe not just because he was about to sleep with you.  
Then the feeling of betrayal started to fade away and he followed your shape, that had already laid down on the bed. The bed was cleaned, like the apartment, when he had entered it. You were a private whore – kept thing for yourself – and he had looked for someone like that, for a while. He noticed how you tensed up, when he caressed your waist with his rough hand carefully. Nobody would ever have supposed, that he killed a man a few days ago, just to get a red book.

It was adorable to watch you, a so innocent woman like you was just what he needed. To stress out, was what he needed and you were perfect for that. Because you were not dirty, not an old, skinny hag that had hundred men before him. He smiled, just a little bit, into the skin of your neck, when he heard you moan. It was nice to hear you enjoying him as he did enjoy you and to make sure he could do something good to other people as well. Not just destruction, but that would come in the future soon enough. He couldn’t escape that fate anymore. Your hands made their way to his back and he leaned down to you, kissing you softly, pressing his body against you. When he touched and let his hands wander up and down you frame, something in his mind told him, that the next morning would be painful for him. You were the only positive thing that he was able to experience, since he saw his dead son and wife. He didn’t want to let go of this moment and of you as well. 

But the hours of being close to you and feel you, were soon gone. The time was exhausted, just like that. Too fast for his taste and it made him sad, more than he hoped it would. It was all over and cold sensation run through his body.

With a in sweat covered forehead, he touched yours and a little bit out of breath. His expression was soft, when he saw you smile. And when your warm hands cupped his face, to kiss him better, he could swear he flinched. Or was he about to go crazy? A breath escaped his lips and he faced you, when he was laying on his right side. It was difficult though, the moonlight that shined through your window was dime and didn’t revealed your whole face to him. But he wanted to look at you so badly…

The next morning, he sat one the corner of the bed, but not to dress up. It wouldn’t be right to leave you behind, at least not right for him. And he couldn’t leave, before he heard your voice again. He waited with patient till you woke up, even it was an hour and half of his time. It was worth to him. 

“You are still here?”, he heard you question with a sleepy voice and turned around to you. Again, he caught himself smile and he nodded at your question. “Yes…I couldn’t bring myself to leave just like that, it wouldn’t be right and I own you the money after all.”

Both of you sat on the couch, like in the evening and before the night between the two of you started. He handed you over the money, even more than you had asked for. But he insisted, that you kept the money. He embraced you, before he would have left and would tell you what an awful man he actually was. “I am sorry, for being your first, because I am not a good man. I would even say, that I am deep down rotten and filthy…I hope you will forgive me, for what I am about to do.”, he had whispered to you and then he was gone.


End file.
